Oh dear friend!
by BlossomKitty
Summary: Hilary settled away to India after the world championships. She didn't tell this to the bladers but somehow Tyson 'n' Max knew about it. They were sad because of the loss of their dear friend's company. Will Hilary ever be able to meet them again? Find ou


Hiya everyone! I'm CrystalGurl but I'm called Kitty MEW and I'm new so I'd like to receive reviews!

Well I'm not so good at writing but still I thought to join and practice my skills….and even receive reviews:) Glad that I'm writin' a short cute beyblade anime fanfic I never thought of. Hope ya enjoy!! v

**DISCLAIMER----SORRY, BUT I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE**…..sigh

So here's the story…….

**Ch 1 Hilary's Apart**

Recently, the bladebreakers won the world championships and were there way to home. Max, was staying at Tyson's dojo. Rei, went away to China to spend the summer vacations with family. Kenny joined the computer Hi-tech classes from Judy in New York. Kai went to a holiday tour to Switzerland. Hilary?... She went away with her parents. As far as the bladebreakers knew that Hilary's father had a job in India so the Tachibana family settled there. Perhaps, Tyson and the other bladders were unhappy about that but she had gone and that was the real thing……In the school two of Hilary's friends were having a talk….

"Hmm….I think Hilary was kidding….right Mimiko?" said Hikari. (One of her friends at school)

"Well….I dunno. I mean, Her father is a sort of a cheerful person and Hilary herself is stubborn. I think she'd be happy with her stay in India. As far as I know India is a pleasant place to live. She'll find new pals there too." said Mimiko.

"Yeah, I know….but what about Tyson and others? Are they alright?"

"Yes, I hope they are….Kai, Rei and Kenny don't even know about this…..poor guys…..Only Tyson and a blonde named…..?? I dunno his name exactly but they both know about it."

"Hey Mimiko, let's go to Tyson dojo today and find out….'cause I don't think so…..Hilary was bossy but still she was their

dear friend…."

Hilary, on the other hand , in India……..

_Oh goodness! I know some things never change. I'm really feeling lonely here. My parents have gone to a party nearby here and I….and I am jus' sitting beside this window……thinking…..that why this happened? These stars are glistening cheerfully…..They've no hurdles in their life….'cause they don't have dear friends like me_……_Making friends is quite easy but when it's time to leave them…..you can't tolerate yourself…..you feel a black burden on your heart…..It feels like lonely…..It feels like unhappy_…._gloomy…..unfair…..unfair? Life appears to be unfair…..You don't like anything……….Friends? Are they good to make? Yes…..but you can't trust on anybody…..You never know what's gonna happen next…..in the same way you never know when you'll get apart from them…………_

_Some things never change………_

"Oh, Hilary we're back!" said Mrs Tachibana.

"um…mom! I wanna go….home….."

"Home? My dear…..This is your home……"

"What're you talking about?" said Mr Tachibana.

"Dad….I know, it's no worth possible to go back Japan…..but still I'll like to meet my friends a last time……We never met properly…..it just happened so quickly that …..I didn't get the time to say even goodbye….." said Hilary in a low voice.

"My dear, Hilary…..We'll certainly go there……" said Mr Tachibana.

"In your dreams!" said Mrs Tachibana.

"Huh? What? Mom!"

"What mom?? We can't go there, for sure….I know it's not that far away…..but I'm tired of the journey and we'll think about it afterwards during…hmm….."

"Christmas?" said Mr Tachibana.

"Yes! Christmas"

"But mom! Christmas is too far away…..morover Tyson is japanese like us and We rarely do celebrate it….."

"I know…..but…."

"Oh mom…..I….I….May I mail Kenny?"

"Yes…..you do mail him! That's a good idea…"

Tyson and Max were sitting with their legs crossed inside the dojo. Hiro was also with them.

"..er….May I ask you a question Max?" said Tyson.

"Yeah…..you m..may…"

"Max, Hilary has gone, after all we both know this but……We should not be so heart- trending…..Cheer up, friend! Me too!...Let's go outside….and refresh ourselves…."

"…er….Tyson…..You can go?"

"Yep! Why not? And I know you've legs and you can also do!"

Max had a little smile on his face. Tyson and Max went outside in a garden.

"So…..shall we tell the other guys about this?" said Tyson.

"Ah….I don't think so, Tyson…..'cause They'd be gloomy then and won't be able to do with their work….."

"Oh Come on Max! We should tell them…..After all they need to know….."

"I mean, we can tell them afterwards….." said Max and he ran away.

"Hey man….what happened to him, as such? How did Max become so caring for his friends? Well I know he does this for all but this is totally different these days…..He's serious? Really!" said Tyson to himself.

End of chapter 1

Thanks for reading!

Hope it's interesting! Reviews plz 'cause I'm new and I'd like to know how I wrote it!...

This story will go up with maximum 4 chapters……..and I'm a totally different guy…. I'm update my chapters only when I receive atleast 4 reviews…..sorry, but I need atleast 4…….giving cute smile

So plz reviews!

CHU


End file.
